Problem: Convert $8\ \dfrac{1}{5}$ to an improper fraction.
Answer: ${8}\ {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ This mixed number is equivalent to ${8} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ First, convert the whole part of the mixed number to a fraction with the same denominator $5$ as the fractional part ${8} \times \dfrac{5}{5} = {\dfrac{40}{5}}$ So now we have our number in the form ${\dfrac{40}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}}$ Now, just add the two fractions and simplify! ${\dfrac{40}{5}} + {\dfrac{1}{5}} = \dfrac{41}{5}$